Petra Doom
Petra Doom, The Rock of the Empire, was born in 12 BBY to Elrick, an Imperial Naval Officer, and Calipso, one of the Emperor's Royal Guard. Petra would become famous in the Galactic Empire. Serving in both the Stormtrooper legions and later in the Royal Guard before setting aside her military career to become Imperial Proxy and then later Director of the Bureau of Operations. Biography Visions of the Future Near the end of the Golden Age of the Empire, before, a truly active rebellion, there was an Royal Guard named Calipso Dakar. She was known to the Emperor as one of his strongest, and best Guards, despite her gender. Her name was never mentioned, but she was deeply respected by all, receiving two medals of service from Palpatine himself. Her future as willing and able servent of the Emperor was all planned. One day an old man somehow happened to make his way into the presence of several others of the guards. He was ragged, but they sensed his power was strong and took him to see the Emperor. The old man stated only that the woman guard would give birth to a babe who would carry on in her place, and would one day be called by all... The Rock of the Empire. In a rage, the Emperor Palpatine had the prophet executed and summoned Calipso Dakar to him. Because of the Force, Palpatine saw that the prophecy was indeed true, yet the child would not pose a threat to his reign. In an unheard of event, Palpatine released Calipso from her duties as a Royal Guard, only telling her that she was destined to have a great child. Calipso was lost, having had her future as she planned it, ripped to shreds. Fleeing her lost dreams she went home to be with her father and brother. Prophecy of the Rock of the Empire In the meantime, Emperor Palpatine summoned one of his best, younger, Royal Guards, Vassily Korolov, to him. In addition to his other duties, he instructed Korolov to watch the babe that Calipso was to bear. He wanted reports on the child's progress through the years. Korolov's instructions were simple, never to interfere with the child or make his presence known until the time was right. Korolov accomplished this with a well put together ring of Imperial agents, in the role of everything from nanny to governess to school teachers. Though Petra's family knew that the Emperor was interested in her progress, they did not know to the extent how interested he was. Calipso might have suspected, but if she did she did not let on. Tlaknot Dakar, Calipso's father welcomed his beloved daughter home eagerly. Tlaknot was born on Coruscant, and was a veteran of the Clone Wars. His daughter, Calipso, and his son Kartis, were more precious to him then all the money in the Empire, and he loved having them at home. Though he was a ground officer, he showed great apptitude for naval tactics and rose to high promienance in the early days of the Empire. Dakar mentored many as he taught at the Naval Academy, but one of his favorite pupils was a man by the name of Devron Nuleshek. He and Devron helped form the joint tactics program, stil in use by the Empire. After teaching at the Naval academy for some 12 years, he was transfered to a *classified* line of work. It was a rare occurance when he was able to spend any length of time with his family. It was then that Calipso decided to pursue a career in the Imperial Army herself. Not long after arriving back home, Calipso met and fell deeply in love with a Naval Officer named Elrick Doom. It was awhile before Tlaknot accepted Elrick, but Calipso had her mind made up and married the young officer soon after they met. Within three months, there was much rejoicing in both the Dakar and Doom households, it was discovered that Calipso was to have a baby. Having kept the Emperor's words close to her heart, Cali had never told either her father or husband about her destiny to bear a great child. Nearing the last trimester of her pregnancy, Calipso made Elrick and her father take her to a wise man on the outer rim, rumored to be strong in the force. She wanted to see if he could tell them anything about how the pregnancy would turn out. Elrick, Calipso, and Tlaknot were staggered to hear the man prophesy that the babe was to be a girl and she would be powerful. She would be called The Rock of the Empire. She was to get her strength from an ancient, nearly forgotten, deity called the Virgin Huntress. The wise man instructed the family to dedicate the baby girl to the Goddess when she was 3 days old. It was decided that the child would be told of the prophesy, but not of her mother's past. They wanted the little girl to find her path to her destiny, not to have one forced upon her. The Prophecy is Born Nearly a month early, the baby girl was born healthy and strong. Elrick and Calipso named her Petra, the steadfast rock. As the wise man instructed, they had their daughter dedicated to the Virgin Huntress when Petra was 3 days old. It was a sunny day, and Petra laughed and cooed happily as the Priestess preformed the ceremony. When Petra was sixteen before she went into the Academy, the ceremony was completed by tattooing prayers to the Goddess, and her image on both of Petra's upper arms. Petra's childhood was far from normal, the resistance had turned into a rebellion against the Empire, and her military family went into more active service. She rarely saw her father, who served aboard one of the Imperial Star Destroyers, her Grandfather was away assisting the Empire on top secret missions, and her Uncle Kartis was away a TIE pilot, on active duty about the galaxy. The only constants in Petra's life were her mother, and her steadfast love of the Empire and its just cause. As she grew, it was apparent that she was abnormally active and strong for a girl her age. Military Career Upon reaching the age of fourteen, instead of meeting young men like other girls of nobility, she enrolled in the Imperial Academy, studying there until she was plucked to train as a Stormtrooper on Carida at sixteen. Not long after she was moved to Carida, news came that her Uncle Kartis had been killed at the Battle of Endor. Devestated, Petra solidified her resolve. Already she bore a deep and undying love for the Empire, and the Emperor, but as the events of the Battle of Endor unfolded... her hate for the New Republic and her love of the Empire solidified into a steel core that would forever motivate her every action. Determined, and unwavering she set her sights high. The Imperial Royal Guard became her new goal and quickly she set about becoming the best of the best. As soon as she graduated from the academy on Carida, at the very young age of 22, Corporal Doom was placed in the elite 9th StormTrooper regiment, and quickly was promoted to head up her platoon. It was a reflection on the fact that amoung her comrades, she was nearly the strongest, and most agile... as well as the fact that she was already on her way to become a great leader. Recent Events Petra served the Empire throughout countless battles and engagements, and she earned a reputation amongst foe and ally alike as an unstoppable warrior. She sided with Lorn Rhys during the War of the Throne, and helped crush the Neo-Imperial Movement on Etti IV. Eventually she retired from active combat duty, and settled down as the Director of Imperial Intelligence until 14 ABY. Whispers of the Future In 15 ABY, rumors circulating the Galaxy showed Lady Doom and former Republic General Mark Steele have been seen together in social events all around the Galaxy. In a suprising turn of events, Petra has come out of retirement to serve as Legion General of the 501st Legion of StormTroopers in addition to maintaining her Directorship of the Imperial Bureau of Operations. Doom, Petra Doom, Petra Doom, Petra